


한강

by alicevictonland



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicevictonland/pseuds/alicevictonland
Kudos: 7





	한강

"Out of all the people in this world, there's only one who'll be truly there for you." My mom used to say whenever I asked her about how she met her closest friend. Seungsik wasn't really that popular and he tends to get shy so he hasn't really made friends yet after going to Seoul. "Why am I even thinking about it?" Seungsik told himself while eating on a bench with a great view of Han river. He felt lonely as couple of friends continue to pass by. "Hello, is it okay if I sit here?" A man who looked like he was around his age asked, pointing the space beside Seungsik. "A-ah yes" Seungsik quickly moved the plastic bag with his food so the guy could comfortably sit. "Thank you, there were lots of people today so I couldn't find an empty seat." The guy told him as he looked at the river and ate a yogurt. "Must be because the weather is so nice today to hang out." Seungsik said and the guy nodded. They both silently eat as the sun begins to set. The crowd starts growing and Seungwoo didn't like that so he stood up, thanked Seungsik again then walked back to his dorm. Seungsik sighed as he put his trash on the garbage bin then started walking back home. 

-

Another day after going to university, Seungsik went to his favorite place, Han River. He decided to rent a bike. While he was riding it, a cat suddenly ran making him fall to the ground and making the person in front of him stop his tracks. "Ahh kitten why do you have to pass in front when I'm riding the bike" He pouts as he brushed the dirt from himself, standing up but the cat was just staring at him. The guy laughed at him as Seungsik scolded the cat making him blush a little from embarrassment. "You?" "Oh you!" They both said. "Are you okay?" The yogurt guy said. "Yeah I guess so" Seungsik answered then he looked at the bike to make sure it's not broken and thankfully it's not. "Hmm do you wanna hang out?" The guy said and Sik didn't knew why he said sure but he did and now they're walking back were he borrowed the bike. They didn't even know each other's name but they enjoyed each other's company. Someone called the guy over the phone so he had to go without even mentioning his name or his phone number. Sik went back home after grabbing some snacks from the convenience store. 

-

Days have passed and he never saw the yogurt guy again. Until one day, he sat on the bench again, waiting for the sunset. As if on cue when he was about to eat, a guy showed up to ask for a seat. "Yogurt guy?" Sik asked and the guy chuckled. "Yogurt guy? Well I guess I am." He held his favorite yogurt and sat beside Seungsik. "I'm Han Seungwoo." The yogurt guy introduced himself. "I'm Kang Seungsik" Seungsik introduced himself. "Han?" "Kang?" They both laughed as their names made up the word 한강. They decided to exchange phone numbers and enjoy the rest of the days until they become the best of friends. 


End file.
